Fascination
by RahRahReplica
Summary: Draco insults Harry but doesn't get the reaction he is hoping for. Time to try something new. Set in sixth year during the Christmas Holidays. Slash. H/D. Oneshot. Strong language and nekkid time. R&R.


This is my first slash fic. I've written some femslash but this whole penis thing is new to me… haha. Anyway, BOY ON BOY. Homophobes turn away now!!

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would have made him sex Draco by the fifth book.

It's set in sixth year during the Xmas holidays. For some reason Harry is socially inept and Draco has control issues. Yay! But not overly so – this isn't dark. Please review.

Enjoy!

* * *

Snow fell quietly outside as the sixteen year old boy roamed the empty corridors. He felt restless. It's all very well having an entire castle to yourself but where is the adventure if there's no one to share it with. He paused at a large, ornate window watching the snow fall onto the frozen lake. It was peaceful. It was quiet. It was silent. And Draco didn't like it. Not one bit.

He felt out of control. You can't control silence. You can shout and scream and yell and moan but eventually it all becomes nothing. He sighed tipping his head as he ran his hands through his hair. He looked very ethereal in the pale winter light, glowing skin, silver eyes. God-like.

He turned sharply at the sound of soft moan to find Potter standing there his pink lips slightly parted. And his eyes – his beautiful eyes. Like emeralds … gleaming with… something. Draco couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Like what you see, Potter?" Draco taunted, "Always knew you were a queer."

The black haired boy blushed lightly. "Sod off, Malfoy." Not quite as creative as Draco was hoping for. He'd have to try harder.

"Well, Potter, it's either that or you're just impotent. Everyone knows that Weasley girl is an easy lay. If _you_ haven't shagged her then what are we meant to think?"

"Ginny's not – she's not –" the boy started.

"A slag?" Draco offered innocently.

Harry curled his hands into fists, "Don't talk about her like that." He said stiffly.

Draco laughed, "Touched a nerve, have I?" He narrowed his eyes, "Little Potter can't even get the most whorish girl in the school, what a—"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence as the dark haired boy punched him in the jaw. Draco staggered backwards in shock, rubbing is jaw. He glared at Harry and advanced forward dodging the other boy's defence and landing a blow in his stomach. Harry shot back immediately and blow followed blow until Harry found himself pressed against the wall by a ruffled Draco.

"Get the hell off me, Malfoy." He hissed.

Draco tightened his hold on Potter's collar. Their faces were inches apart. "What are you afraid of?" taunted the blonde.

Harry's breath hitched, "Stop it."

Draco smirked, "Stop what? Faggot."

"Just—don't--," he seemed panicked and bit his lower lip nervously. Draco's eyes glanced down towards that pink, moist lip and …

Draco stiffened and his eyes shot back up to Potter's. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. Until Potter came to his senses and shoved the other boy away.

Draco swallowed nervously. He did _not_ just think about Potter's lips and he does _not _have a hard on.

* * *

Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

Fuck.

These were some of the thoughts running through Harry Potter's mind as he hurried away from Draco Malfoy and his silver eyes. He needed to find a bathroom and fast.

Pulling his zip down he pulled himself out from the tight confines of his trousers and let his hand slide over his length moaning softly. Bracing himself against the wall he cried out.

"Draco!"

* * *

Draco supposed that he'd always had a slight fascination with Potter. There was the initial fascination: Golden Boy, saviour… And then he'd been rejected in first year. From that point on, he had made it his goal to have Potter's attention whether he liked it or not.

He just hadn't realised that his fascination would reach this extent.

The extent to which after their encounter in the hallway he had stumbled to his room and let his desires take over until finally his orgasm ripped through him as he let out a strangled yell.

"Potter!"

* * *

It was silent again. He needed to make some noise. He needed some control. He need to control.

_Potter…_

The boy faltered when he saw Draco. He'd noticed that lately. Potter had run out of witty retorts since sixth year started. He seemed quiet and unsure. Especially around Draco.

He stalked towards Potter. Determined. But to do what?

A soft crack was heard when Draco's fist met the other boy's jaw. That wasn't loud enough.

"What the fuck, Malfoy!" yelled Potter. Draco smiled smugly. Almost. The smile was wiped from his face when Potter aimed a punch at him. Draco blocked it easily and grabbed the hair at the back of the boy's head.

"No, Potter." He breathed before crashing his lips down on the other boy's.

The kiss was raw and full of need and repressed want. Draco pushed the boy against the nearest wall and dragged his teeth across Potter's lower lip inciting a groan. Potter kissed back with more fury pushing his hips against the other boy's.

Draco dimly remembered that despite the castle's emptiness they were in the middle of a hallway; he grabbed the dark haired boy's robes and dragged him into the nearest classroom. Potter's eyes were dark with lust.

"Why—"

"Don't ask questions, Potter."

"But—oh…" the boy groaned wantonly as Draco caressed his erection through his jeans. He was pushed back onto a desk as moaned as elegant fingers travelled up his body to pull off his shirt. Quidditch certainly did the boy a couple of favours, mused Draco, as he admired the defined muscles. He too shed his shirt and leaned down to kiss the boy again. His hand trailed up to the boy's neck.

"What do you want?"

"I—I want—"

"Say it, Potter." His grip tightening slightly on Potter's neck which made the boy's hips buckle. Draco placed gentle kisses along his collarbones before biting down savagely, causing the boy below him to let out a strangled cry.

"Say it."

"I want—I want to suck your cock."

Draco lifted his head to look at the wanton boy. He'd expected Potter to ask for his own pleasure above Draco's… Amazing. Regardless, Draco wasn't going to refuse that offer. He sat back on one of the desks and pulled Potter towards him.

"Go ahead then."

Potter unzipped the boy's trousers and pulled out his long, hard cock. He tentatively licked at the glistening drop of pre-cum on the tip and then blew softly causing Draco to shudder.

"You little tease." He said throatily. He then groaned as Potter licked the underside of his cock. "More."

Potter's lips wrapped around the head and he swirled his tongue over the slit. Draco's hand curled into his hair and then gripped painfully as he pushed Potter's head further down until he'd swallowed him whole. Potter's sweet, succulent, submissive mouth was sucking him for all he was worth. Draco tensed up. No, not yet. He pulled Potter's head away, groaning as he saw how red his lips were. He pulled him up to kiss him.

"You look so beautiful with your lips around my cock." He murmured as he unzipped Harry's jeans and grasped his shaft. "Now… do you want me to fuck you, Potter?"

"Harry." Said a quiet yet insistent voice.

Draco blinked. "Harry." He paused. "Do you want me inside you?"

Potter nodded mutely, his breathing ragged. The blonde boy guided him towards the desk, jeans and shoes somehow vanishing in the process. He eyed the blonde in anticipation. Potter gasped silently and raised his hips from the desk as Draco pushed a finger into him. He was too quiet. Savagely Draco pushed in two more fingers making Potter scream and his eyes water.

"I want you to scream my name when you cum." Growled Draco, placing himself at the boy's entrance. The brunette below him squirmed in frustration as he removed his fingers. Draco pushed himself in unable to restrain himself any longer. He clawed his fingernails down Potter's chest groaning.

"You're so hot—so tight— Fuck." And then he couldn't stand it any longer. He gripped the boy's hips and slammed himself into the boy again and again. The moans coming from the writhing boy beneath him and sound of skin on skin almost sent him over the edge. He grasped the other boy's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Harry was knawing at his bottom lip, his hands clutching at the desk beneath him. He let out a yell as Draco grasped his throat again, "Cum for me." Harry gazed at Draco with lustful eyes before arching his back as the blonde thrust into him again.

_Draco…_

He couldn't contain himself anymore and the blonde released himself with a cry and collapsed onto the boy beneath him breathing heavily.

* * *

It was a while before either of them moved. Harry whimpered softly as Draco pulled himself out of him. The blonde muttered a cleaning spell before raising his eyes towards Harry's. He opened his mouth as if to say something but faltered. Harry smiled and stood up before pulling Draco into a tender kiss.

"I guess I'll see you around." Harry said sweetly and began putting his clothes on.

Draco looked stunned. That wasn't what was meant to happen. No. Wait, he's going. He's walking out the fucking door. Do something! Put some clothes on!

"Harry!" He called out desperately, groaning internally. Since when were Malfoys desperate? And since when was he Harry?

He turned, "Yes?"

"Do… Do you want—?"

"Yes." Harry said softly.

Draco nodded and, hiding a small smile, pulled on his top. He brushed past Harry as he went through the door, "I'm gonna make you scream." He murmured before walking away.

Harry laughed lightly, "Looking forward to it."

Fin.

* * *

Don't forget to review! You will get a reply. Mwah


End file.
